El tutor
by lantunez
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Baek Seung Jo va en busca de Ha Ni y se entera sin que ha ni sepa, que le dijo que no a Joon Gu? Esta historia comienza a partir del final del capitulo 13 de Playful kiss.
1. El turor

La tutoría.

Cuando Seung Jo se entera por boca de Min Ah y Joo Ri que Joon Gu le propuso matrimonia a Ha Ni y que esa misma noche ella le daría una respuesta, no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que realmente quería a esa chica atolondrada, por lo que salio corriendo a buscarla, ¿pero a donde? le tomo como 5 segundos en pensar que lo mas probable para una cita así de importante Joon Gu escogería el restaurante del padre de Ha Ni, uno por que el trabaja ahí y dos la mayoría de sus citas las habían tenido en ese lugar.

Cuando llego se asomo por la ventana, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio a Joon Gu encima de Oh Ha Ni, estaba a punto de entrar para interrumpir lo que parecía que pasaría inevitablemente, un beso que él no permitiría, cuando Ha Ni le grita a Joon Gu, lo rechaza y sale corriendo. Seung Jo se sintió feliz pues una vez mas confirmaba que Ha Ni lo amaba a él y la seguridad que por un momento perdió la recupero en aquel instante. Cuando Ha Ni salio corriendo del restaurante ni siquiera noto a seung jo, lo que él pensó era una fortuna por que si no nunca se la quitaría de encima si se enteraba que la había espiado, así que decidió tomar otro camino para no encontrarse con su amada, él aun no se sentía con la fortaleza para confesar su amor, lo hubiera hecho de ser necesario para que ella no lo dejara, pero al sentir seguro el amor de Ha Ni, para que molestarse y complicarse las cosas, al fin y al cabo Ha Ni siempre lo esperaría, la persistente Ha Ni nunca se cansaría de esperar por él, de eso no dudaría nuevamente Seung Jo.

Mientras tanto Ha Ni camino hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba de camino a casa, se sentó en una banca a contemplar las estrellas, mientras pensaba en su vida, ¿Cómo había sido?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿como seria?, pensó en su mamá y lo ella hubiera esperado de Ha Ni, se contemplo y no le gusto lo que vio, ella siempre detrás de Seung Jo, rogando por su atención como un mendigo pidiendo limosna, no valorándose y no teniendo un verdadero camino por el que llevar su vida, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo vivirá en un futuro?, tomo una decisión radical, vivirá para ella por que eso hubiera querido su mamá, dejaría su enamoramiento por Seung Jo en el pasado y comenzara una nueva vida.

Primero que nada escogería una carrera real, una que le gusto mucho. Cuando Eun Jo enfermo vio la hermosa labor que hacían las enfermeras, no solo se encargaban de suministrar los medicamentos a los pacientes o de darles la atención que requerían, hacían mas les daban cariño y los reconfortaban cuando se sentían solos, pues los hospitales son deprimentes y alguna enfermeras llevaban su labor mas allá, tratando que sus pacientes disfrutaran de la vida y se sintieran alegres pasase lo que pasara, por eso sugirió a Seung Jo lo de ser medico, en un arrebato, si ella tomaba esa carrera pensaría que era para seguirlo, aunque no era fuera así, por lo que estaba un poco indecisa, si tomar el examen para cambiarse de carrera o no. Se lleno de valor y tomo la decisión, él no la anclaría, ella no podía seguir pensando en él, no le importaba que mal entendiera de ahora en adelante haría y desharía lo que ella quisiera, pero para no darle alas a la mamá de Seung Jo no diría nada, total el único que tal vez podrá darse cuenta seria Seung Jo pero era algo de lo querella no se preocuparía, así hizo una lista para comenzar a cambiar.

Primero tendría que tomar clases y cursos extras para preparase para el examen.

Segundo no había espacio para pensar en nada mas que su futuro y sus amigas pues no las dejaría por nada en el mundo.

Así decidido su futuro se encamino hacia su casa, no hacia la casa de los Baek.

Ni cuenta se dio de que había comenzado a llover, pero no le importo con una nueva energía y con mas animo caminaba hacia su nueva vida.

Su mamá la cuidaría desde el cielo.

Cuando llego ni siquiera nota que Seung Jo la esperaba, no lo vio.

Seung Jo se sorprendió al ver que Ha Ni ni lo noto, pero no le importo mañana seria como siempre, Oh Ha Ni lo esperaría, se alegraría de oír su voz , así seria como siempre había sido, con esos pensamiento se fue a dormir esperando verla en la mañana como todos los días.


	2. amigo o hermano

Amigo o hermano.

A la mañana siguiente Ha Ni se levanto a las 5, se baño, se preparo su desayuno y salio rumbo a la universidad, para ver que curso había que la pudiera ayudar y tal vez encontrar un tutor para las materias que se le dificultaban, y poder ver sus inseparables amigas para contarles su plan de vida, pues ellas serian las únicas a las que les podría contar sin que la juzgaran mal.

Al parecer Ha Ni comenzaba su día de excelente manera pues había, inesperadamente un tutor, disponible según la secretaria de la universidad era extraño que hubiera una disponible a estas alturas del curso, pero Ha Ni tubo mucha suerte lo que le alegro el día pues su vida comenzaba a mejorar, ese día programo una sesión de estudio justo a la hora de la salida, parecía una cita a ciegas, ya que no conocía a su tutor, y la secretaria le dio una rosas roja que tenia en su escritorio para que él la reconociera, la primer sesión según la secretaria solo era para ponerse de acuerdo de las lecciones que le hacían falta y de los horarios en que el tutor podría verla, dado que era un programa de tutoría gratuita ella tendría que adaptarse a los horarios de Kim Mim Joong, (es el nombre de su tutor).

Oh Ha Ni esperaba con ansias el final del periodo escolar, pues quería continuar su camino hacia la vida que había elegido y conocer a su tutor era un pequeño paso más cerca de su destino.

Baek Seung Jo también esperaba con ansias el final del día escolar, pues quería ver a Ha Ni ya que salio de la casa antes que él se levantara lo cual se sorprendió, sobre todo por que ni su madre sabia el motivo por el cual Ha Ni salio tan temprano de casa.

Así que planeo pasar por ella, bueno mas bien esperarla a la salida de su facultad, argumentando que llevo a entregar un libro a la biblioteca, que suerte que la biblioteca esta justo a lado de la facultad de Ha Ni, por lo que podía fingir que seria pura coincidencia, así caminarían juntos a casa, no habría mayor problema por que ella estaría feliz por su compañía aunque él la tratara mal, ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? Si así era feliz.

Mientras Bong Joon Gu trataba de encontrar la manera de disculparse con Ha Ni, pues estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento estupido, no encontraba las palabras que describieran como se sentía, pronto seria la hora del almuerzo y ella aparecería en el comedor, pero no tenia la cara para hacerle frente, no sabia como Ha Ni se encontraba de humor, y si ¿no quisiera hablarle nunca?, ¿si perdía su amistad?, ¿Qué haría?

Todos estos pensamientos inundaban su mente, afortunadamente para él Ha Ni era de ese tipo de personas que no saben guardar rencor y se les olvida fácilmente las ofensas cometidas en su contra, era parte de su personalidad bondadosa.

Ha Ni sabia que para continuar su vida tenia que arreglar la situación con Joon Gu pues ella sabia que era su culpa el haberle dado alas, nunca debió darle esa oportunidad, tendría que haber sido mas valiente y no tratar de usarlo como un refugio solo por que Seung Jo se había comprometido con Yoon Hae Ra, pero se sentía tan solo y Joon Gu siempre supo como animarla, no era justificación de lo que hizo pero en ese momento ella necesitaba su a mistad para superar ese acontecimiento y no se paro a pensar lo que sentiría su amigo, tendría que pedirle una disculpa, una enorme y hablar sincera y abiertamente con él pues es una persona importante y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder su amistad.

Antes de poder contarles a sus amigas su plan de vida, Ha Ni platicaría con Joon Gu, tendría que dividir el tiempo del almuerzo en dos.

Cuanto el momento de platicar con Joon Gu llego Ha Ni se sentía nerviosa, no sabia como actuaría su temperamental amigo. Pero el comienzo de la charla contaba mucho pues quería lastimarlo lo menos posible, debido a que sabía que no había forma de evitar que él saliera lastimado.

Ha Ni- Joon Gu puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor.

Joon Gu pensó mi final a llegado Ha Ni cortara todo laso conmigo, bueno al mal paso darle prisa.

Joon Gu- claro Ha Ni deja pido mi descanso.

Ha Ni-te espero.

Joon Gu- dime soy todo oídos.

Ha Ni- quiero pedirte una disculpa y que me des la oportunidad de explicarte algo importante.

Joon Gu- yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo.

Ha Ni- Joon Gu por favor déjame hablar primero y escucha después si aun quieres hablar conmigo escuchare.

Joon Gu- esta bien dime.

Ha Ni- primero ¿sabes lo que siento por Baek Seung Jo?

Joon Gu- me doy una idea.

Ha Ni-cuando me entere de su compromiso con Hae Ra, me deprimí mucho, pero al mismo tiempo quería la felicidad de ambos por lo que no podía darme el lujo de estar así, por ello busque la forma de salir de la depresión y busque tu compañía pues siempre sabes subir mi animo y me haces reír mucho, no pensé en ti ni en lo que sentías por mi, fui egoísta al solo pensar en mi y me disculpo por eso, nunca quise que creyeras que te quiero mas que como a un amigo para mi eres como él hermano que nunca tuve, por que siempre me has cuidado y creció ese tipo de amor en mi corazón para ti, pero se que tu sientes un diferente tipo de afecto así mi y yo siempre lo ignore, en un principio no lo sabia, pero cuando Min Ah y Joo Ri me lo hicieron ver lo ignore apropósito por que no quería que mi hermano Joon Gu me dejara, así fui nuevamente egoísta se que tu te mereces algo mejor por eso y por todo lo que te hice pasar perdóname no quiero perderte, quiero ser tu amiga hasta la vejez, aunque si no quieres te entiendo y guardare el recuerdo de esta amistad en mi corazón.

Joon Gu- pará Ha Ni espera, te entiendo, pero tu nunca me usaste, ni me engañaste, siempre supe lo que sentías por Seung Jo pero creí que si estaba a tu lado algún día me voltearías a ver, yo me engañe solo, sabia que me querías como amigo y creí que lo podía hacer crecer, como si fuera una planta que, con suficiente cuidado y amor un día llegarías a enamorarte no sabia del tipo de amor que sentías por mi, y te entiendo, en este momento es difícil para mi, pero siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida, no tengo nada que perdonar pero si necesito tiempo para aclarar que siento por ti y si puedo seguir siendo tu amigo a pesar de lo que sentimos ambos.

Ha Ni- tomate el tiempo que desee pero nunca olvides que eres como un hermano para mi y aunque peleemos siempre te querré igual y espero que algún día retomemos esta amistad.

Joon Gu- si lo espero también, cuando este listo para continuar te buscare y volveremos a platicar.

Ha Ni-siempre estaré para ti.

Joon Gu- esta bien, bueno tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Ha Ni- perdón por todo.

Joon Gu- olvídalo.

Joon Gu tenia mucho que pensar y analizar, ¿estaba realmente enamorado de Ha Ni?, ¿Qué sentía realmente?, ¿Por qué no le dolió oír que Ha Ni solo quería su amistad?

Tendría que pensar mucho y lo haría por el bien de la amistad de Ha Ni.


	3. La biblioteca

La biblioteca

En cuanto termino su última clase Ha Ni salio a unas bancas que estaban enfrente de la biblioteca pues Min Joong la buscaría ahí, se sentía un poco tonta con la rosa en sus manos, por lo que corto el tallo y se la coloco en el cabello.

Cuando Seung Jo la vio quedo encantado pues su Ha Ni se veía hermosa, parecía estar esperándolo para una cita, le fascino tanto lo que vio que se que do pasmado por un minuto, el tiempo suficiente para que la realidad cayera sobre él, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ha Ni no lo esperaba.

Cuando Kim Min Joong recibió una inesperada llamada ese día, no esperaba que su vida sufriera un gran cambio, estaba contento al poder retomar las tutorías, era una nueva oportunidad para demostrar que no era un fracaso, solo esperaba que la chica no le hiciera perder su tiempo como la anterior, tan solo para desertar después y culparlo a el por el fracaso pero no pensaría mas en cosas tristes, esa era una nueva oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, no es que necesitara los créditos extra por las tutorías, si no que a él le gustaba ayudar a las demás personas, si podía lograr un cambio en alguna persona un buen cambio, él se sentiría mejor pues se sabia afortunado por tener una inteligencia superior a los demás, pero también sentía la obligación de compartirla, por ello le gustaba dar tutorías, pues compartía las bendiciones que le dieron al ayudar a alguien mas. Le parecía gracioso lo que hizo la secretaria escolar, una señora mayor que le agradaba bastante, pues parecía que le había arreglado una cita a ciegas en lugar de una sesión de estudios, pero que hacer, tendría que ir enfrente de la biblioteca y buscaría una chica con una flor roja, solo esperaba que no hubiera mas de una pues no tenia una sola descripción de su pupila.

Por fortuna cuando se diría a la biblioteca vio solo a una chica con una rosa roja en el cabello, parecía algo perdida, pero cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que solo estaba nerviosa al igual que él, pero no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía con la flor, pronto corrigió sus propios pensamientos, la chica era linda por si misma, solo esperaba que no fuera de las vanidosas que solo quieren sobre llevar las clases hasta conseguirán un buen marido que las mantengan. Estando ahí noto que un chico al igual que él se quedo embobado al ver la hermosura de la mujer enfrente de ellos y antes de que él chavo tomara la iniciativa termino su camino y se presento.

-tu eres Oh Ha Ni.

-si y tu debes ser Kim Min Joong.

-ese es mi nombre, pero tu puedes decirme oppa Joong.

-nunca he llamado a alguien oppa, pues soy hija única pero lo intentaré aunque no prometo nada, por cierto mis amigos me llaman Ha Ni.

-bueno Ha Ni, podemos ir a una cafetería a qui cerca y nos ponemos de acuerdo con los temas y horarios.

-claro deja me quito la flor, me siento algo rara con ella.

-te ves hermosa, si me permites decirlo, pero como te sientas mas cómoda, dame tu bolso yo lo llevo.

-no es necesario, casi no pesa, yo puedo con el.

-no es molestia me gusta ser caballeroso, bueno si me dejas claro, jamás haría algo que te incomode.

-jajaja, esta bien no evitare que seas un caballero.

-es usted tan amable, por aquí por favor, la cafetería solo esta a la vuelta de la esquina y es muy tranquila casi no van estudiantes por ahí, es extraño con lo cerca que esta.

-a veces las personas no saben valorar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

-creo que así es, me alegra poder platicar contigo a gusto a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer, eso hará mas fáciles las tutorías.

\- eso espero por que necesito mucha ayuda, la verdad es que soy una cabeza dura por que nada entra.

\- mmm... no lo creo la verdad, por la forma en que hablas me doy cuenta de que eres inteligente, a lo mejor el error esta en tú método de estudio, bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante, hemos llegado, que te gustaría tomar un té o un café.

-un té por favor.

-aquí hacen unos pastelillos deliciosos.

-genial con lo que me encantan los dulces.

-enserio a mi también, cambiando de tema cual es tu horario y en que facultad estas.

-mi horario no es pesado, esto en la facultad de filosofía, pero quiero cambiarme a la de medicina, explícitamente a la carrera de enfermería.

\- ¿por que el cambio?

-cuando entre a la universidad solo quería entrar y demostrar que podía lograr lo que me propusiera, pero no tenia un camino definido el cual seguir, y hace algunos meses un niño que conozco enfermo, mientras lo visitaba en el hospital pude observar la labor de la enfermeras y decidí que esa era la forma en que yo quiero contribuir a la sociedad, yo creo que tenemos que ayudar a nuestros prójimos en medida de lo que podamos y a pesar de que no soy buena estudiante quiero esforzarme para ayudar además de que me enamore de esa profesión, bueno me encantaría ser medico pero se mis limitantes, además las enfermeras tiene mas trato con los pacientes, perdón creo que ya hable demasiado.

-no te preocupes es un placer escucharte, entonces piensas estudiar para el examen de cambio de carrera.

-si así es, ¿Qué opinas?

\- primero ¿Qué no faltan dos semanas para el examen?

-si ¿crees que podré estar preparada para esa fecha?

\- ¿Qué has estudiado hasta ahora?

-es que… apenas ayer tome la decisión de cambiarme de carrera y no tengo ni idea de que pueda venir en el examen.

-tendremos que estudiar intensamente si quieres lograr tu cambio y estas de suerte por que tengo tiempo suficiente para ayudarte, solo espero que te esfuerces.

\- no te preocupes, nunca me doy por vencida me esforzare al máximo.

\- ok, te veo mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, pedimos unos libros y estudiamos en mi departamento, si te parece o en tu casa como te sientas mas cómoda.

-en tu departamento esta bien.

-hoy invito yo, mañana te toca poner la comida a ti, un día y un día, como estudiaremos hasta el anochecer yo te invito la cena diario, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-ok, entonces ¿estudiaremos todos los días escolares hasta tarde?

\- dado que solo tienes 15 días para prepararte también tomaremos los sábados y los domingos ¿Qué opinas?

-espero que sea suficiente tiempo y tratare de no decepcionarte.

\- No lo harás, estoy seguro, te llevare a tu casa, ¿por donde vives?

-oh no te preocupes, vivo cerca solo un par de estaciones en el metro, puedo llegar sola no te molestes.

-pero ya es tarde y a estas horas hay muchos pervertidos sueltos, además que tipo de caballero seria si dejo a tan bella dama ir sola hasta su hogar, por favor señorita Ha Ni permítame llevarla sana y salva hasta su casa.

-suenas tan gracioso cuando me hablas así, eres muy divertido. Ok, ok seria un enorme placer si tan amable caballero me escolta.

-muchas gracias señorita el placer será todo mío.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Baek platicaron mas Ha Ni se entero de que Min Joong estudiaba derecho y que era el mejor de su clase, ella le contó que le hubiera encantado ser mas lista para poder trabajar en investigaciones para ayudar a encontrar la cura de enfermedades, y que era un pena que personas que tenían esos dones los desperdiciaran. Ese comentario dejo un gran impacto en Min Joong.


	4. La primera noche del nuevo comienzo

La primera noche del nuevo comienzo.

-hemos llegado, se me hizo corto el camino.

-Se paso el tiempo volando. Tu casa es linda.

-Gracias, también por acompañarme.

-No es nada, te veo mañana ¿enfrente de la biblioteca?

-Mejor en tu depa, tengo que comprar la comida.

-Y que vas a preparar.

-Nada, comprare la comida hecha, no quiero hacerte enfermar.

-No puede ser tan mala tu comida.

-Si lo es, no se cocinar nada bien.

-Compra los ingredientes de lo que quieras, es mas barato y yo cocinó, te enseño, si.

-Bajo tu propio riesgo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

-Jajaja. Tomare el riesgo.

-Que descanse.

Min Joong esta renuente a irse, se siente tan natural estar con ha ni que no quiere dejar ese sentimiento.

\- entonces me voy pero entra primero no me iré hasta que mi lady este dentro de su fortaleza, ¿Qué tipo de caballero seria si permitiera tal cosa?

\- mmm...… gracias mi caballero, entrare para que pueda continuar con su camino, hasta mañana, lindos sueños.

\- gracias, e igualmente.

Baek Seung Jo parecida león enjaulado, no podía concentrarse en estudiar, estaba tan molesto, no pudo encontrarse con ha ni a la salida, solo pudo ver que se alejo acompañada de un chico y para colmo ella no había regresado a casa y ya era tarde.

Prov. Seung Jo.

¿Dónde diablos esta esa tonta de Ha Ni?, ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo peligrosa que es la calle?, esa Ha Ni solo sabe lo preocupar a la gente.

Nada mas me faltaba esto, ahora quien estará haciendo tanto escándalo, y justo enfrente de la casa le diré que se callen y que molesten en otro lado.

Fin Prov.

Seung jo no esperaba ver a Ha Ni cuando se asomo por la ventana, menos acompañada y riendo mucho, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba el dulce sonido de su risa, pero solo empeoro su estado de animo, ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué Ha Ni reía?, ¿Por qué trajo a Ha Ni a casa? Eran una de las preguntas que atormentaban a su gran intelecto.

Ha Ni tendría que darle una buena explicación, pero entonces se detuvo a pensar ¿Quién era él para reclamarle? Bueno tendrá que arreglar eso, pero aun así la molestaría un poco.

Cuando Ha Ni finalmente entro a la casa, Seung jo salía a la sala de estar para reclamarle por el escándalo.

-si vas a llegar tarde mínimo ten la decencia de no hacer ruido, estaba estudiando y me interrumpió tu escándalo.

-Lo siento mucho.

-En ves de perder tu tiempo en citas deberías de estudiar, o ¿estas tratando de encontrar marido?

-Tal vez ya no tenga que buscar mas, oppa Min Joong es muy lindo, guapo e inteligente.

Prov. Seung Jo.

Oppa, a mí nunca me ha llamado así, Ash

Fin Prov.

-bien por ti, pero aun así deberías de estudiar, por que ese tipo en cualquier momento se entera de lo tonta que eres y te deja.

-Bueno él no es como tú, el es todo un caballero, además si lo que dices llegara a pasar es mi problema y es algo que no te importa y si no te importa voy a descansar que hoy tuve un día realmente largo.

-Has lo que quieras mientras no sea ruidoso, mañana tengo una cita con Hae Ra.

-Hasta mañana.

Ha Ni se metió a su cuarto, preparo su ropa para tomar un baño y descansar, pues se tendrá que levantar temprano, pues se inscribió a un curso de primeros auxilios, esto le ayudaría en un futuro, aun así Ha Ni no pudo evitar llorar, bajo el chorro de la regadera, las palabras de Seung jo le lastimaron el alma tendría que olvidarlo pronto pues no soportaría mucho esta situación.

Seung Jo no podría creer el descaro de Ha Ni, un día anterior había rechazado una propuesta de matrimonio y hoy salía con otro, que tipo de chica hacia algo así y desde ¿Cuándo conocía al tarado ese?,¿ rechazaría a Joon Gu por ese tipo y no por él?, todo esto lo torturaba, pero sentía que Ha Ni seguía enamorada de él, tal vez solo era un tipo de plan elaborado para atraparlo, si eso debía de ser, a su madre y a Ha Ni se les ocurrían ideas tontas.

Con su humor un poco más calmado se fue a dormir, para esperar que Ha Ni volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic.

No quería mencionar esto, pero creo que es necesario para no confundirlas.

Este es mi primer historia que escribo, no solo la primera que publico, por ello encontraran cambios a la largo de ella en cuanto a mi forma de escribir y publicar (obvio ya lo notaron) pero solo quiero explicar el por que.

Si algo no les parece espero me la hagan saber, solo así creceré como escritora.

Y en cuanto a si Ha Ni se quedara con Seung Jo sinceramente aun no lo se, la verdad me estoy enamorando de Min Joong les contare un poco de él.

para que lo entiendan.

Min Joong es huérfano hace tres años sus padres y su hermano murieron en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un borracho, como las autoridades no encontraron pruebas suficientes, pues esta persona tenia un índice de alcohol que legalmente le permitía conducir, la familia no recibió la justicia que Min Joong hubiera deseado por ello decidió estudiar derecho para ayudar a las personas a que se les hiciera justicia.

Hasta aquí de Min Joong si quieren saber más de él no duden en preguntar.


	5. Agradecimiento

Agradecimientos

Paso casi una semana, desde que Seung Jo peleo con ha ni y cada día Seung Jo se sentía peor, casi nunca podia verla ella nunca estaba, incluso el fin de semana se la paso fuera y todos los días ese chico traía a ha ni a casa parecía seria la relación y él no podía decir, ni hacer nada se sentía atrapado y frustrado, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida y no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de actuar.

Cada día que ha ni pasaba con Kim min Joong era alegre y divertido, él pudo demostrarle a ha ni que no era tan torpe o tonta, ya podía hacer un omelet, sopa, arroz y algunos platillos sencillos, sin que fuera un desastre y aprendió mucho cada día se daba cuenta de que el estudio no era tan difícil y cuando aprendía más y más se emocionaba pues su sueño se estaba volviendo más real y la hacía feliz además de que cada día pensaba menos en Seung Jo y eso la tranquilizaba, así cuando él se casara ella no sufriría tanto.

Min Joong tenía un humor inigualable estaba tan feliz, ha ni lo ponía de así, debido a su entusiasmo, tenacidad, el ver como luchaba por lo que quería, como no se daba por vencida, como aprendía, el amor por lo que hacía y por la profesión que deseaba, hizo que el quisiera seguir su camino, por ello tomo la decisión de ser lo que ha ni no podía, cambiaria de carrera, estudiaría medicina se convertiría en medico investigador solo por ha ni y por qué era la mejor forma de ayudar, claro no le diría a ha ni, seria sorpresa, además se sentía afortunado porque no tenía novio, aunque no entendía por qué, pues con lo hermosa que era como no había chicos tras de ella. No sabía que la mayoría de chicos que ha ni conocía sabia de su enamoramiento por Baek Seung Jo y por ello no se consideraban rivales para él, pues como se fijaría ha ni en ellos cuando Seung Jo era muy superior.

Obviamente ha ni nunca le platico de Seung Jo pues era parte del pasado y ella quería una vida menos complicada, además el tema nunca surgió y para que dar pena con su historia de desamor además estaba tan concentrados en estudiar y en hacer la tarea que hablaban muy poco de sus vida solo tocaba asuntos personales de camino a su casa ya que en cuanto llegaban se despedían rápidamente pues ella le comento que la primer noche que la acompaño la reprendieron por el ruido, por lo que se decían un "hasta mañana" en cuanto llegaban, ha ni entraba y el regresaba a su casa a dormir.

Seung Jo cada día estaba más y más molesto, no había quien lo aguantara ni siquiera Eun Jo toleraba estar en la misma habitación que él, nadie sabía que pasaba con él bueno casi nadie, su mamá sí que sabía lo que tenía, pero como ayudar a su hijo, ha ni ya no platicaba con ella como antes, salía temprano y llegaba noche, el padre de ha ni dijo que su hija tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero ella no estaba muy convencida, ha ni siempre regresaba con sus libros y ese chico, ¿sería su compañero de trabajo?, la señora Baek no sabía que pensar, y solo le quedaba dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas, el tiempo diría la dirección que su hijo tomaría.

Seung Jo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, estaba perdiendo a ha ni, creyó tener más tiempo para romper su compromiso y para estar con ha ni, pero porque ella tendría que salir con alguien más, se sentía traicionado por el amor de su vida además se sentía un cobarde por no luchar por ha ni. Para colmo el examen para el cambio de carrera era pronto y estaba algo nervioso debido a que era la primera vez en la vida que quería algo, y no se encontraba realmente concentrado, ha ni no quería salir de su mente y se sentía realmente frustrado.

* * *

Por fin el día tan esperado para presentar los exámenes al área de la salud llego, ha ni salió temprano como acostumbraba recientemente, pero este día se encontraría con min Joong pues quería su bendición, él rápidamente se convirtió en un persona importante para ha ni y ella quería verlo antes de presentar su examen.

Seung Jo quería ver a ha ni para que ella le deseara suerte pero aunque se levantó temprano, no logro verla lo cual, lo puso triste, pero se esforzaría para alegrarla.

Min Joong estaba feliz pues ha ni le pidió desayunar juntos antes del examen, ya que le ahorro el buscar un pretexto, y le dio confianza, para cuando salieran los resultados poder pedirle que sea su novia, lo que lo ponía más nervioso que el examen, lo bueno que sería después y hoy no se pondría nervioso para poder concentrarse.

Joon Gu y ha ni habían platicado días antes, ya aclarados sus sentimientos por ha ni y comprendió que se equivocó al descifrar sus sentimientos, el vio que confundió el amor que sentía por ha ni, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, siempre fueron hermanos en la vida, ella se crió sin su madre y el igual, eso los unió pero eso los confundió al tratar de protegerla quiso cuidar su corazón pero ha ni tenía que cuidarlo ella sola.

Se Preocupo cuando le contó que quería ser enfermera, pues creyó que volvería a perseguir Seung Jo, pero se tranquilizo cuando Ha Ni le explico claramente lo que deseaba, aun asi el espera que ella lo logre sin sufrimiento ni problemas.

El examen no fue tan difícil para ha ni, min Joong era en verdad un gran maestro, pues pudo predecir casi todo lo que venía en el examen y ha ni pudo recordar fácilmente las respuestas, estaba tan feliz, aunque faltaba para que dieran a conocer los resultados, estaba segura de que lo pasaría, aunque no estuviera segura de conseguir una plaza pues eran muy pocas en comparación con las personas que solicitaron una, pero pensaría en ello después hoy tendría que hacer una cena espectacular para agradecerle a min Joong.

La señora Baek estaba sorprendida con ha ni, pues llego temprano y no paraba de pedir consejos de cocina, escuchaba y escribía en una libreta paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer pues tenía que preparar una cena genial pues es un día especial.

La señora Baek nunca pregunto para quien era la cena, ella creyó erróneamente que era para su hijo (para quien más) y ya que ha ni sabía que había presentado su examen así que invento una excusa para que la familia no estuviera en la casa esta noche de esta forma crearía un ambiente romántico para ellos, estaba feliz pensó que ha ni se había alejado de primogénito para no molestarlo y él se concentrará en estudiar tranquilo. Pobre señora Baek no se dio cuenta de que ha ni también saldría.

Oh Ha Ni se arregló y fue al mercado, para conseguir ingredientes realmente frescos e iría a preparar la cena a casa de Min Joong sería una sorpresa pues el llegaría tarde según le conto hoy se reuniría con algunos amigos.

* * *

-perdón chicos los abandone mucho.

-Sí, ya solo te vemos en clase

-Comencé nuevamente con las tutorías

-Pero nunca distes tutorías todos los días

-Bueno es un caso especial

-De casualidad es un chica

-Sí, pero no es lo que creen.

-Si aja, bueno ya te hacía falta una novia, y ¿es linda?

-Si es linda, pero no es mi novia….aun

-Pero lo será no

-Eso quiero

-No lo piense mucho si es linda te la pueden ganar.

* * *

Seung Jo llego tarde pues salió con Hae Ra, planteo su relación con ella, la había costado mucho tomar la decisión pero al sentir la distancia con ha ni por fin lo hizo y con el mayor tacto posible conto a Hae Ra lo que sentía por Ha Ni, se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta de ella ya que en vez de molestarse o golpearlo le dijo que ya lo sabía y que realmente pensó que él se daría cuenta antes, también le dijo que lo entendía y que ella simplemente disfruto el tiempo con él pero no entendía por qué ha ni lo amaba tanto, pues era demasiado serio y aburrido, con ella era amable pero no era nada romántico.

\- no sabia que pensabas asi de mi Hae Ra.

-Creo que eres un chico genial, inteligente, guapo, amable, pero no se… te falta demostrar más tus emociones, nunca sonríes y no puedo descubrir si te diviertes conmigo o te aburres.

-Cuando estoy contigo estoy muy a gusto, puedo mantener una conversación sin problemas y están tranquilo sin sobre saltos, yo realmente pensé podíamos hacer una linda pareja, eres una chica única y especial, nunca te engañe yo creí que podíamos tener un futuro juntos, pero no puedo sacar a ha ni de mis pensamientos, tu no te mereces eso, por lo que no podemos seguir juntos.

-Lo sé, ¿ha ni es realmente especial no? Creo que si se tratase de alguna otra chica no te dejaría romper el compromiso tan fácilmente pero como se trata de ha ni les daré mi bendición.

-Gracias eres genial.

-Lo sé ¿cuándo le dirás a ha ni o ella ya lo sabe?

-No todavía no le he dicho nada pero de esta noche no pasara, la verdad quería arreglar la situación contigo antes de que hablar con ella.

-Ahh(suspiro) que hacer ahora solo seremos buenos amigos, entonces te sugiero un poco de romance.

-lo intentare, que llevare a tu casa.

-No te preocupes tienes cosas que hacer, yo puedo tomar un taxi

-No es ningún problema para mi

-Prefiero ir sola si no te importa

-Como quieras

-Me voy primero, hasta luego.

-Bien y disculpa en verdad lo siento.

-No importa

* * *

Seung Jo se dirigió a casa, sabia que estaria solo con ha ni, pues su mamá le mando un mensaje diciendo que cuidara bien de a casa pues saldrían junto con el señor Gi Dong (padre de Ha Ni) a una reunión escolar y llevarían a Eun Jo con ellos por lo que no llegarían a casa hasta el siguiente día.

Seung Jo estaba agradecido por la salida tan repentina de sus padres asi tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Ha Ni sin que los molestaran, mientras se dirigía a casa paso frente una pastelería y pensó en las palabras de Hae Ra de ser un poco mas detallista por lo que compro un pastel para Ha Ni, sabia que podrían celebrar con el además a ella le encantaba el pastel.

Mientras tanto Ha Ni preparaba diligentemente una esplendorosa cena para el chico que la reconforta y ayuda sin esperar nada de ella y sin criticarla por eso ha ni estaba muy agusto en su compañía y era feliz a su lado por ello la cena en agradecimiento por todo lo que Min Joong hacia por ella.

* * *

gracias a todas espero me perdonen por hacerlas esperar, tratare de no tardarme tanto en el proximo capitulo, pero no prometo mucho ya se de que tratara y tengo casi completo el proximo capitulo pero hay algo que no me cuadra bien y no se como arreglarlo, espero no decepcionarlas, quejas y sugerencias ya saben.


	6. La cena y el tifon

**ESTE CAPITULO LO DEDICO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A florecita75 GRACIAS.**

* * *

LA CENA.

Min Joong se en camino a casa, estaba contento por el encuentro con sus amigos y sentí un poco de nostalgia pues solo vio a Ha Ni un rato en la mañana y ya la extrañaba ¿Cómo se había enamorado tan rápido de una chica?, no lo sabía pero no permitiría que Ha Ni se alejara tan fácilmente de él, iba pensando en ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa, lo primero que noto fue un delicioso aroma y creyó haberse equivocado de casa pues él vivía solo, cuando entro, su meso estaba arreglada con la cena lista y Ha Ni se encontraba con un delantal en su cocina lavando trastes por lo que no lo escucho entrar cuando la vio no pudo evitar pensar.

Prov. Min Joong

Que linda se ve, este es su lugar, ¡quiero esto, para el resto de mi vida!, Ha Ni esperando por mí, es muy hermoso, no lo puedo perder.

Fin Prov. Min Joong

Cuando Ha Ni volteo y lo vio, le mostro una gran sonrisa y le dijo

-No te oí entrar.

-yo no esperaba tan gentil bienvenida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome, sin decir nada?

-Solo un momento y no dije nada porque la vista es hermosa desde donde estoy.

-(sonrojada) bueno cierra la puerta, para que comencemos a cenar

-Sus deseos son una orden para mi madame

-(más sonrojada) ya comenzaste de nuevo.

-Pero te gusta que te hablen así ¿no?

-Me encanta

-Y ¿Qué celebramos?

-Una linda amistad, bueno en realidad es una cena de agradecimiento.

-Y ¿Qué agradecemos?

-Pues agradezco conocerte, tú ayuda para mi examen y lo más importante tu amistad.

-Hablando de tu examen, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Genial, sabía lo que hacía, así que solo queda esperar los resultados.

-Bueno me gusta lo que escuche, pero me gusta más lo que veo.

-(sonrojada, nuevamente) gracias.

-Yo soy el que debe agradecerte das luz a mi vida.

¿de qué hablas?

-Yo quería esperar para decirte esto, pero te ves tan hermosa y la cena es tan espectacular, que no creo hallar una oportunidad así. (suspiro profundo) señorita Oh Ha Ni ¿me haría el gran honor de ser mi novia?

-(sonrojada y sin habla)…(después de una pausa)

-No te sientas presionada, pero soy más feliz que nunca cuando estoy a tu lado, (silencio) Ha Ni por favor di algo me estoy poniendo algo incómodo.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia.

Min Joong abrazo a Ha Ni muy fuerte.

-(con Ha Ni en sus brazos) nunca te arrepentirás.

-Lo sé. (Prov. "eso espero" fin prov.)

Min Joong se separa solo un poco de Ha Ni sin soltarla, se acerca lentamente y la besa, cuando ella siente los tibios labios de Min Joong corresponde, Joong es tan tierno la besa despacio como con miedo a dañarla, como si fuera una flor a punto de desojarse, con tanta ternura y amor que hace que Ha ni se sienta tan especial.

Prov. Ha Ni.

Se siente tan bien, tan cálido, no quiero que termine.

Fin Prov.

En la mente de Ha Ni aparece una imagen fugas de Seung Jo. Ha Ni empuja, no muy fuerte, a Min Joong y termina el beso.

Prov. Ha Ni.

¿Qué hago?, ¿porque tengo que pensar en él en este momento?, en todo el día no pensé ni una sola vez en él, ¿Por qué en ese instante? Cuando me encuentro con Min Joong, es tan lindo y me hace feliz, espero no equivocarme y no lastimarlo él no se merece algo así.

Fin Prov.

Prov. Min Joong

¿Por qué me alejo? ¿Tal vez fui muy rápido al besarla?, Pero no me arrepiento, ¿debería disculparme?

Fin Prov.

-Comencemos a cenar, si no se enfriara la cena que tan amablemente preparaste.

-Si comencemos.

Después de la cena.

-Lo siento, fue muy repentino, me sorprendí, no quise empujarte

-No tienes que disculparte, yo tendría que hacerlo pero no lo hare porque me encanto.

Ha Ni pensando que decir.

-Te…¿gusto la cena?

-(relajado) me encanto.

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde.

-(viendo su reloj) si ya son las 11:00 pm.

-Te llevare a casa.

-Primero tengo que levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes

-De ninguna manera, lo hare yo a demás no quiero que te regañe tu papa, tengo que quedar bien con él.

-(riendo) bueno, vamos entonces.

Cuando se disponían a salir del edificio el portero de este los detuvo.

-Joven Min Joong ¿va a salir.?

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, hay alerta de tifón y la lluvia ya esta muy fuerte, no es seguro salir, ahora y según los noticieros durara toda la noche.

-Entiendo. (dirigiéndose a Ha Ni) ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues… no seria muy listo de mi pare salir, y si no te importa, podría pasar el resto de la noche en tu deparamento.

-Creo que seria lo mejor. (Dirigiéndose al portero) gracias y buenas noches.

-De nada joven, que descanse.

De regreso en el departamento de Min Joong.

-y ¿tu padre?

-Le Marcar en el teléfono.

-Te preparare el cuarto de visitas mientras haces la llamada.

-Gracias.

Como las líneas de celular no funcionaban, Ha Ni llamo a casa de los Baek.

* * *

Casa de los Baek

20:00

Prov. Seung Jo

Ya termine de preparar la cena, tenía miedo de que Ha Ni volviera antes de terminar, supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte, ya solo falta que ella llegue.

21:00

¿Dónde estará?, ¿Por qué no llama?, ¿sabrá del tifón?, seguramente no, es tan despistada, ¿Por qué no contesta el teléfono?.

22:00

(Ya enojado) que le pasa, ¿se iría con mis padres?, pero mamá no dijo nada, les llamare… maldita sea porque no ha servicio, ¿Qué hago?

Fin Prov.

23:10

Suena el teléfono, Seung Jo corre a contestar.

-Bueno.

-Eun Jo habla Ha Ni, ¿está mi papá?

-No soy Eun Jo y tu papá salió.

-Perdón no reconocí tu voz Seung Jo, pero ¿Por qué salió mi papá con este tifón? O por dios no me digas que salió a buscarme.

-Cálmate, deja que yo conteste tus preguntas.

-Lo siento.

-No salió a buscarte, él y mis papás tuvieron un compromiso y han estado fuera todo el día, me imagino que están bien y en resguardo, ¿pero tu dónde estás?

-Bueno estoy en… no importa, llamaba para decirle a mi papá que debido al tifón no podré llegar a casa hoy, pero estoy bien.

-¿con quién estas?(en tono moleste y fuerte)

-Que te importa(en el mismo tono)

-(mas molesto) ¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir por ti.

-O no te molestes, estoy bien y perdón por molestarte, mañana llego.

-¿estas con alguien?

-Si, bueno voy a colgar.

-No cuelgues, dime donde estas (casi gritando)

-No

-ya está lista la habitación Ha Ni, a, sigues al teléfono, lo siento.

-No te preocupes ya estoy por colgar.

-(gritando) ¿Quién hablo?, ¿con quien estas?

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar, hasta mañana.

tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Ha Ni TE AMO.

* * *

**Espero no haberlas confundido mucho con este capitulo, no sabia bien como escribirlo, me costo trabajo, pero a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Lupe39, Lore-eonni, StefaniaO, Yuni: gracias por leerme, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo de hoy. **

**Damila-MoonNight: espero te agrade la reacción de Seung Jo, se pondrá mejor en el siguiente espero no quedarme corta.**

**Abi: todavía no se con quien se quedara Ha Ni, recuerda no todas nos quedamos con nuestro primer novio.**

**Rocio: creo que Seung Jo no se dara por vencido aun, pero nunca se sabe, lo veras mejor en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sheblunar: Ha Ni lo intentara por lo menos.**

**Patricia Bustos: chica creo que te perdiste un poco (tal vez mucho), no me molesta que siguieran que escribir, siempre y cuando encaje con mi historia, pues a veces es bueno que te den ideas, pero lo que tu me pides no tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito, por lo que te recomiendo que releas la historia para que la entiendas, además no pienso escribir ningún lemón y por como escribes creo que estas muy chica para andar pidiendo algo asi.**

**Florecita75 : GRACIAS NO SE QUE MAS DECIRTE ME AYUDASTE MUCHO, GRACIAS.**

**criticas y sugerencias no duden en decirme o mejor dicho en escribirme.**


End file.
